Better Call Saul subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:20,600 --> 00:00:21,919 Hey. 2 00:00:24,600 --> 00:00:26,033 You.... 3 00:00:26,600 --> 00:00:28,272 You selling? 4 00:00:29,280 --> 00:00:30,952 I don't know what you're talking about. 5 00:00:31,160 --> 00:00:33,276 Okay. That's cool. 6 00:00:35,680 --> 00:00:39,514 I'm just saying, you know, if you were selling... 7 00:00:39,840 --> 00:00:42,115 ...I could maybe do with a teenth. 8 00:00:44,920 --> 00:00:46,512 You're kidding, right? 9 00:00:47,480 --> 00:00:49,710 Dude, I sell bacon. 10 00:00:49,920 --> 00:00:52,115 What? What are you talking about? 11 00:00:52,320 --> 00:00:53,912 Oh, gee, I don't know. 12 00:00:54,120 --> 00:00:56,839 How about over there. That brown van. 13 00:00:58,000 --> 00:00:59,115 That's yours, right? 14 00:00:59,320 --> 00:01:01,151 What brown van? 15 00:01:01,400 --> 00:01:03,436 Parked all inconspicuous. 16 00:01:03,640 --> 00:01:05,631 It's a cop van. 17 00:01:06,200 --> 00:01:08,760 Yeah, another one right over there. 18 00:01:09,560 --> 00:01:12,074 "Duke City Flowers" Come on. 19 00:01:12,280 --> 00:01:14,236 Can't you at least be original? 20 00:01:14,440 --> 00:01:16,749 Dude, I just wanna get high. 21 00:01:16,960 --> 00:01:19,076 A flower van. 22 00:01:19,680 --> 00:01:22,274 You know what you should do is a garbage truck. 23 00:01:22,480 --> 00:01:24,357 Seriously, and I don't mean to disrespect... 24 00:01:24,560 --> 00:01:27,028 ...but if you put cops in the back of a garbage truck... 25 00:01:27,240 --> 00:01:29,231 ...there's no way I'm seriously thinking... 26 00:01:29,440 --> 00:01:32,591 ...that there's cops in the back of a garbage truck. 27 00:01:33,080 --> 00:01:35,310 It's a freebie, yo. Just think about it. 28 00:01:35,520 --> 00:01:37,590 Think about it, boys. 29 00:01:38,640 --> 00:01:41,473 All right. I'm hitting it. 30 00:01:42,480 --> 00:01:44,038 You dudes give up that easy? 31 00:01:44,240 --> 00:01:46,151 I'm not a cop. 32 00:01:46,720 --> 00:01:50,156 Then lift your shirt. Show me you're not wearing a wire. 33 00:01:51,880 --> 00:01:53,279 All right, you know what? 34 00:01:53,480 --> 00:01:56,153 Just to show you you're being an asshole. 35 00:01:56,360 --> 00:01:58,351 I'm blinded by white! 36 00:01:58,560 --> 00:01:59,515 Douchebag. 37 00:01:59,720 --> 00:02:02,109 Come on. I was joking. Come on. 38 00:02:02,320 --> 00:02:05,551 Don't walk away angry. Sit down. Come on. 39 00:02:07,280 --> 00:02:08,918 I mean, what are you complaining about? 40 00:02:09,120 --> 00:02:11,270 You got abs, man. Kind of. 41 00:02:11,480 --> 00:02:13,277 Whatever, dude. 42 00:02:13,480 --> 00:02:15,118 I'm not even sure I wanna buy anymore. 43 00:02:15,320 --> 00:02:17,880 I think you turned me off to the whole thing. 44 00:02:18,080 --> 00:02:20,036 Come on. Don't be like that. 45 00:02:20,240 --> 00:02:23,312 I just need you to prove it, you know? 46 00:02:23,520 --> 00:02:24,953 Prove you're not a cop. 47 00:02:25,160 --> 00:02:27,754 How the hell am I supposed to do that? 48 00:02:28,600 --> 00:02:30,192 I don't know. 49 00:02:31,360 --> 00:02:34,591 Hey, I got it. Go over there and punch that dude right in the face. 50 00:02:34,800 --> 00:02:36,472 Which dude? 51 00:02:36,680 --> 00:02:37,874 -That dude? -Yeah. 52 00:02:38,080 --> 00:02:40,435 No way. He'd kick my ass. 53 00:02:41,360 --> 00:02:42,839 True that. 54 00:02:44,080 --> 00:02:47,277 -This is so hard, you know? -Yeah. 55 00:02:49,960 --> 00:02:51,439 I know. 56 00:02:51,680 --> 00:02:53,398 It's simple. 57 00:02:53,720 --> 00:02:57,872 If you ask a cop if he's a cop, he's, like, obligated to tell you. 58 00:02:58,080 --> 00:02:59,877 It's in the Constitution. 59 00:03:00,080 --> 00:03:02,116 Constitution of America? 60 00:03:04,280 --> 00:03:06,874 So go ahead and ask. 61 00:03:07,080 --> 00:03:09,275 -You a cop? -No, no. Not like that. 62 00:03:09,480 --> 00:03:11,516 Ask it, like, official. 63 00:03:11,720 --> 00:03:14,188 Are you a police officer? 64 00:03:14,720 --> 00:03:18,110 No, I am not a police officer. 65 00:03:18,320 --> 00:03:21,232 Okay, then. Hundred and seventy-five for a teenth. 66 00:03:22,240 --> 00:03:24,117 The price is the price, yo. 67 00:03:28,400 --> 00:03:29,992 All right. 68 00:03:54,520 --> 00:03:57,193 There you go. Enjoy. 69 00:03:58,080 --> 00:03:59,718 Thanks, man. 70 00:04:05,600 --> 00:04:08,433 Albuquerque Police! You're under arrest! Get on the ground! 71 00:04:08,640 --> 00:04:12,918 Get on your stomach now! On your stomach! Get on the ground! 72 00:04:13,960 --> 00:04:16,872 Hold it right there. Don't move. Stay down. 73 00:04:37,240 --> 00:04:41,916 I had a good job until my boss accused me of stealing. 74 00:04:43,080 --> 00:04:44,957 I'd better call Saul! 75 00:04:48,000 --> 00:04:51,231 I was out partying, minding my own business.... 76 00:04:52,600 --> 00:04:55,956 -You are under arrest. -I'd better call Saul! 77 00:04:56,840 --> 00:04:57,875 Hi, I'm Saul Goodman. 78 00:04:58,080 --> 00:04:59,718 Did you know that you have rights? 79 00:04:59,920 --> 00:05:02,275 The Constitution says you do. And so do I. 80 00:05:02,480 --> 00:05:04,357 I believe that until proven guilty... 81 00:05:04,560 --> 00:05:07,597 ...every man, woman, and child in this country is innocent. 82 00:05:07,800 --> 00:05:09,677 And that's why I fight for you, Albuquerque. 83 00:05:09,880 --> 00:05:10,835 Better call Saul. 84 00:05:11,040 --> 00:05:13,031 Saul Goodman, attorney at law, 505-164-CALL. 85 00:05:13,240 --> 00:05:16,118 That's 505-164-CALL. 86 00:05:17,760 --> 00:05:21,275 I really need to get some furniture. 87 00:05:22,560 --> 00:05:23,959 I suggest you start with a bed. 88 00:05:27,240 --> 00:05:29,674 God, I wish we could smoke in here. 89 00:05:29,880 --> 00:05:33,077 -Well, you can't. -Yeah, no. I know. 90 00:05:33,280 --> 00:05:35,191 I'm just saying. 91 00:05:37,520 --> 00:05:39,272 Don't think I can't smell that weed. 92 00:05:39,480 --> 00:05:41,277 You better seriously hope that airs out. 93 00:05:41,480 --> 00:05:44,119 My dad will keep your security deposit. 94 00:05:45,280 --> 00:05:48,431 He has a nose like a damn bloodhound. 95 00:05:48,640 --> 00:05:50,198 Yeah? 96 00:05:50,400 --> 00:05:54,439 Has he ever caught you? 97 00:05:55,360 --> 00:05:59,069 Yeah. Many times. 98 00:06:00,240 --> 00:06:01,832 Well, listen. 99 00:06:02,560 --> 00:06:05,711 Since I already lost my deposit and all... 100 00:06:05,920 --> 00:06:08,388 ...maybe we should light up. 101 00:06:12,160 --> 00:06:13,752 No, thanks. 102 00:06:13,960 --> 00:06:14,915 You sure? 103 00:06:16,400 --> 00:06:18,709 Well, is it cool if I burn one? 104 00:06:18,920 --> 00:06:21,070 Maybe you'll change your mind. 105 00:06:25,240 --> 00:06:27,117 Do what you wanna do, I guess. 106 00:06:32,920 --> 00:06:35,115 Hey. What'd I say? 107 00:06:35,640 --> 00:06:37,073 Nothing. 108 00:06:38,240 --> 00:06:40,117 I just have to go is all. 109 00:06:58,800 --> 00:06:59,755 What's this? 110 00:07:01,280 --> 00:07:02,793 My 18-month chip. 111 00:07:05,400 --> 00:07:06,355 I'm in recovery. 112 00:07:06,560 --> 00:07:11,953 And, you know, pot is like stepping stones. 113 00:07:14,240 --> 00:07:18,233 Recovery? That's cool. 114 00:07:18,440 --> 00:07:19,714 Right on. 115 00:07:20,480 --> 00:07:21,993 I respect that. 116 00:07:22,200 --> 00:07:24,919 You know, I don't really burn much anymore. 117 00:07:25,120 --> 00:07:27,918 It's just a sometime thing. 118 00:07:29,040 --> 00:07:31,952 But no more, like, in the house. 119 00:07:35,360 --> 00:07:38,477 So you wanna go grab some dinner? 120 00:07:38,680 --> 00:07:41,069 I could really go for some Chinese. 121 00:07:41,280 --> 00:07:42,679 No, I better hit it. 122 00:07:44,360 --> 00:07:45,952 We.... 123 00:07:46,280 --> 00:07:47,793 We cool? 124 00:07:51,200 --> 00:07:52,713 Your satellite is on, by the way. 125 00:07:56,120 --> 00:07:58,156 That screen is badass. 126 00:08:11,880 --> 00:08:13,871 I just think it's asking a lot. 127 00:08:14,080 --> 00:08:15,991 He knows it. 128 00:08:16,200 --> 00:08:17,792 He's done nothing but apologise. 129 00:08:19,320 --> 00:08:20,799 Is this gonna be every weekend now? 130 00:08:21,000 --> 00:08:24,151 No. It's just the end of the quarter. You remember how that was. 131 00:08:24,360 --> 00:08:28,751 But I am earning double time, so there's a bright side. 132 00:08:28,960 --> 00:08:31,235 So when the laziest boy in the world wakes up... 133 00:08:31,440 --> 00:08:33,317 ...tell him he better wash those sneakers. 134 00:08:33,520 --> 00:08:34,475 And I said bye. 135 00:08:34,680 --> 00:08:36,910 And tell him to let them air-dry this time. 136 00:08:37,120 --> 00:08:39,759 I don't want him banging the hell out of my dryer. 137 00:08:40,560 --> 00:08:41,515 What? 138 00:08:43,080 --> 00:08:45,196 What, you don't even get casual Saturday? 139 00:08:45,400 --> 00:08:46,435 I mean.... 140 00:08:46,640 --> 00:08:48,232 No, it's just you.... 141 00:08:48,440 --> 00:08:50,271 You look nice is all. 142 00:08:50,480 --> 00:08:52,596 It's work, Walt. And everybody is gonna be there. 143 00:08:53,720 --> 00:08:54,675 -Okay. -Okay. 144 00:08:54,880 --> 00:08:57,235 Maybe we'll order a pizza tonight? 145 00:08:57,440 --> 00:08:58,793 Okay. 146 00:08:59,480 --> 00:09:00,435 -Bye. -Bye. 147 00:09:12,360 --> 00:09:15,272 Hi. You've reached Walt, Skyler and Walter, Jr. 148 00:09:15,480 --> 00:09:17,710 Please leave a message, and we'll get back to you. 149 00:09:17,920 --> 00:09:22,232 Skyler? Are you there? I don't know what to do. 150 00:09:22,440 --> 00:09:25,876 I.... I need to talk to you. I.... 151 00:09:26,080 --> 00:09:29,470 Hey, Marie. It's me. What's up? 152 00:09:35,880 --> 00:09:38,440 Yesterday I got home and found him. 153 00:09:39,080 --> 00:09:41,469 He didn't even tell me he was coming. 154 00:09:41,960 --> 00:09:45,236 -A man was killed? -A Federale, right in front of him. 155 00:09:46,120 --> 00:09:49,351 Three agents wounded, one lost his leg. 156 00:09:49,560 --> 00:09:53,030 It's like what you hear about from Iraq or something. 157 00:09:53,240 --> 00:09:55,913 -The IEDs. -Oh, Jesus. 158 00:09:56,120 --> 00:09:58,839 I had to hear about it from Steve Gomez. 159 00:09:59,040 --> 00:10:01,349 Hank talked to his ASAC for about an hour. 160 00:10:01,560 --> 00:10:04,677 Hank could win an Oscar. He's so damn breezy with the man. 161 00:10:04,880 --> 00:10:07,792 He hangs up the phone, goes right back to bed. 162 00:10:08,000 --> 00:10:13,597 And all he keeps saying is, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Leave me alone." 163 00:10:36,760 --> 00:10:38,352 Baby, not now. 164 00:10:39,600 --> 00:10:42,398 It's-- It's me, Hank. Sorry. 165 00:10:46,080 --> 00:10:47,957 Hey, buddy. What's...? 166 00:10:48,160 --> 00:10:49,639 What's up? 167 00:10:51,920 --> 00:10:53,399 I just.... 168 00:10:53,840 --> 00:10:55,876 Do you mind if I...? 169 00:10:56,160 --> 00:10:57,991 No. No. 170 00:11:00,080 --> 00:11:01,718 So.... 171 00:11:04,920 --> 00:11:05,989 How you doing? 172 00:11:06,560 --> 00:11:09,120 Oh, you know, lousy. 173 00:11:09,680 --> 00:11:11,113 Montezuma's revenge, bigtime. 174 00:11:11,320 --> 00:11:16,440 I mean, everything's going through me like crap through a tinhorn. 175 00:11:16,680 --> 00:11:18,318 Better not get too close. 176 00:11:18,520 --> 00:11:21,353 Well, I'll take my chances. 177 00:11:29,360 --> 00:11:32,875 I guess you heard about what happened down in Juárez? 178 00:11:34,520 --> 00:11:36,112 Terrible. 179 00:11:37,000 --> 00:11:39,309 What do you expect? Bunch of freaking animals. 180 00:11:39,520 --> 00:11:41,078 It's like Apocalypse Now down there. 181 00:11:41,280 --> 00:11:44,955 It's like Colonel Kurtz holed up in his jungle. 182 00:11:46,600 --> 00:11:49,876 And my SAC in El Paso sends me home. 183 00:11:50,720 --> 00:11:54,269 Now, that's a sound leadership decision right there, huh? 184 00:11:54,480 --> 00:11:57,438 You know, you don't put your second most senior man... 185 00:11:57,640 --> 00:11:59,631 ...on the trail of those motherless bastards... 186 00:11:59,840 --> 00:12:02,229 ...you send him home. You know? 187 00:12:02,720 --> 00:12:05,234 I was, you know-- "He's out getting an evidence bag... 188 00:12:05,440 --> 00:12:07,271 ...and so ends up without a scratch on him. 189 00:12:07,480 --> 00:12:10,836 So must be something wrong with that picture, you know." 190 00:12:13,280 --> 00:12:16,113 So are you home for good then? 191 00:12:17,480 --> 00:12:19,471 No, no. It's.... 192 00:12:19,680 --> 00:12:23,389 Playing it by ear. To be determined. 193 00:12:25,840 --> 00:12:29,469 Think you might wanna talk it through with somebody? 194 00:12:29,680 --> 00:12:32,592 What, a shrink? No, no, no. Can't go down that road. 195 00:12:32,800 --> 00:12:35,394 Start going down that road, kiss your career goodbye. 196 00:12:36,280 --> 00:12:41,991 Or Marie. Or me, if you like. 197 00:12:48,000 --> 00:12:51,959 You know, I don't know how to say this. I.... 198 00:12:53,880 --> 00:12:55,871 You know, the things I deal with... 199 00:12:57,040 --> 00:13:00,157 ...you and me don't have much of a-- 200 00:13:00,360 --> 00:13:04,239 What you might call "an experiential overlap." 201 00:13:12,160 --> 00:13:14,469 What if I told you we do? 202 00:13:21,680 --> 00:13:25,958 I have spent my whole life scared. 203 00:13:27,920 --> 00:13:30,912 Frightened of things that could happen... 204 00:13:31,120 --> 00:13:33,350 ...might happen, might not happen. 205 00:13:33,560 --> 00:13:36,916 Fifty years I spent like that. 206 00:13:38,640 --> 00:13:42,030 Finding myself awake at 3 in the morning. 207 00:13:45,520 --> 00:13:47,238 But you know what? 208 00:13:48,200 --> 00:13:50,668 Ever since my diagnosis... 209 00:13:52,160 --> 00:13:54,151 ...I sleep just fine. 210 00:13:59,680 --> 00:14:01,113 Okay. 211 00:14:01,800 --> 00:14:06,874 And I came to realise it's that fear that's the worst of it. 212 00:14:07,080 --> 00:14:09,150 That's the real enemy. 213 00:14:11,840 --> 00:14:13,319 So.... 214 00:14:15,480 --> 00:14:16,833 Get up. 215 00:14:17,280 --> 00:14:19,475 Get out in the real world. 216 00:14:20,080 --> 00:14:24,631 And you kick that bastard as hard as you can right in the teeth. 217 00:14:39,000 --> 00:14:41,639 Do it again. Go on. 218 00:14:48,680 --> 00:14:51,478 Ten thousand even, same as last time. It's totally accurate. 219 00:14:52,040 --> 00:14:53,996 You and I, we are gonna feed this machine. 220 00:14:54,200 --> 00:14:57,670 -I want it running 24 hours a day. -Right on. 221 00:15:04,800 --> 00:15:06,313 Not yours, I take it. 222 00:15:08,200 --> 00:15:13,149 We got 10, 20, 30... 223 00:15:13,360 --> 00:15:18,150 ...44, five each. 224 00:15:20,040 --> 00:15:23,271 Three pounds should be 48 each. 225 00:15:23,480 --> 00:15:24,469 Who's short? 226 00:15:24,680 --> 00:15:27,319 All right. Don't freak, all right? We didn't get ripped off. 227 00:15:27,520 --> 00:15:29,397 But Badger hasn't kicked in his full amount. 228 00:15:29,600 --> 00:15:31,795 I know he was planning on pulling an all-nighter... 229 00:15:32,000 --> 00:15:33,638 ...so he's probably still in the sack. 230 00:15:33,840 --> 00:15:37,549 Then wake him up. He can sleep after we're paid. 231 00:15:37,760 --> 00:15:40,115 Why you gotta be such a hard-on? 232 00:15:40,320 --> 00:15:42,709 You're not his pal. You're his boss. 233 00:15:42,920 --> 00:15:45,229 This only works when they're scared of you, remember? 234 00:15:46,320 --> 00:15:48,390 Jack-off. 235 00:15:51,680 --> 00:15:53,557 It's going straight to voicemail. 236 00:15:54,480 --> 00:15:55,959 Voicemail? 237 00:15:56,840 --> 00:16:00,037 Just chill, okay? Count your money. 238 00:16:05,080 --> 00:16:06,274 -Combo. -Yo, what's up? 239 00:16:06,480 --> 00:16:08,596 You seen Badger? 240 00:16:09,600 --> 00:16:11,397 Don't you cover for him, bitch. 241 00:16:11,600 --> 00:16:14,353 I ask you a straight-up question, I expect a straight-up answer. 242 00:16:29,640 --> 00:16:30,914 Well? 243 00:16:34,880 --> 00:16:36,996 They were too scared to tell me. 244 00:16:38,560 --> 00:16:40,118 Badger got busted. 245 00:16:40,320 --> 00:16:42,038 He's in jail. 246 00:17:17,960 --> 00:17:20,190 Honey, I'm home! 247 00:17:20,400 --> 00:17:22,516 Too slow! What's up? 248 00:17:22,720 --> 00:17:24,438 Got more lives than a damn cat. 249 00:17:24,640 --> 00:17:26,517 Now if I could only learn to lick myself. 250 00:17:27,520 --> 00:17:30,671 What's up, guys? Good to see you. Good to see you. Good to see you. 251 00:17:30,880 --> 00:17:34,509 All right. Let's all get back to work, for chrissake, okay? 252 00:17:34,720 --> 00:17:37,837 In my office, man. Let's see what you bozos been up to lately. 253 00:18:00,360 --> 00:18:01,395 You okay? 254 00:18:01,600 --> 00:18:03,033 Hanging in? 255 00:18:03,240 --> 00:18:04,878 What's it look like? 256 00:18:05,640 --> 00:18:08,279 -What's this from A.P.D.? -Been checking with them to see... 257 00:18:08,480 --> 00:18:10,835 ...if they come across that famous blue meth of yours. 258 00:18:11,040 --> 00:18:13,395 Sure enough, last night. 259 00:18:13,600 --> 00:18:15,909 Got themselves an honest-to-God dealer. 260 00:18:16,120 --> 00:18:19,271 I was thinking of cruising over and saying hello. 261 00:18:20,000 --> 00:18:21,399 Maybe you'd like to go with me? 262 00:18:22,480 --> 00:18:24,755 Yeah. Well, all right. 263 00:18:25,520 --> 00:18:27,636 You told me to my face you weren't a cop, man. 264 00:18:28,480 --> 00:18:30,152 I feel manipulated. 265 00:18:30,360 --> 00:18:31,873 I thought we were gonna hang out. 266 00:18:32,080 --> 00:18:33,513 We are hanging out, Badger. 267 00:18:33,720 --> 00:18:35,950 You like Badger or Brandon? 268 00:18:36,760 --> 00:18:41,038 I like people who don't, like, abuse the Constitution. 269 00:18:41,240 --> 00:18:42,355 Badger, listen. 270 00:18:42,960 --> 00:18:44,234 Hey. 271 00:18:44,640 --> 00:18:46,870 I'm trying to help you here, man. 272 00:18:47,400 --> 00:18:51,552 Now, if you just tell me who your supplier is... 273 00:18:51,760 --> 00:18:54,558 ...I think this can end very well for you. 274 00:18:55,520 --> 00:18:58,592 What are you doing, detective, talking to my client without me present? 275 00:18:58,800 --> 00:18:59,789 You sneaky Pete. 276 00:19:01,080 --> 00:19:02,354 Which is which? 277 00:19:02,560 --> 00:19:04,869 What, did the academy hire you right out of the womb? 278 00:19:05,080 --> 00:19:06,798 You guys get younger every-- 279 00:19:07,000 --> 00:19:08,592 What'd you say to baby face? 280 00:19:08,800 --> 00:19:10,153 Did you say anything stupid? 281 00:19:10,360 --> 00:19:12,271 By "anything stupid," I mean anything at all. 282 00:19:12,480 --> 00:19:14,835 Look at you. Mouth open, vocal chords a-twitter. 283 00:19:15,040 --> 00:19:17,270 We'll talk about it later. Right now, you out. 284 00:19:17,480 --> 00:19:20,597 Ten minutes ago. Go on. There are laws, detective. 285 00:19:20,800 --> 00:19:22,870 Have your kindergarten teacher read them to you. 286 00:19:23,080 --> 00:19:26,629 Go grab a juice box. Have a nap. Go on. 287 00:19:30,040 --> 00:19:30,995 All right. 288 00:19:32,120 --> 00:19:33,792 Who do we have? 289 00:19:34,480 --> 00:19:35,629 Brandon Mayhew. 290 00:19:35,840 --> 00:19:38,991 Brandon Mayhew. All right. 291 00:19:39,440 --> 00:19:41,476 Brandon Mayhew. 292 00:19:44,320 --> 00:19:47,073 -Here we go. Public masturbation. -What? 293 00:19:47,280 --> 00:19:50,033 I don't get it. What's the kick? Why don't you do it at home... 294 00:19:50,240 --> 00:19:53,710 ...with a big flat-screen TV, 50 channels of pay-per-view? 295 00:19:53,920 --> 00:19:56,309 In a Starbucks. That's nice. 296 00:19:56,520 --> 00:19:58,351 That ain't me, man. I.... 297 00:19:58,560 --> 00:20:03,111 I was the guy who was selling meth. Allegedly. 298 00:20:04,120 --> 00:20:06,031 Okay. All right. I got you. Meth. Right. 299 00:20:06,240 --> 00:20:08,276 Sorry, that was a little transpositional error. 300 00:20:08,480 --> 00:20:10,994 Nothing a little Wite-Out can't take care of. 301 00:20:11,200 --> 00:20:13,998 Yeah, and felony quantity. 302 00:20:14,200 --> 00:20:16,395 -Just barely. -Yeah, just barely. 303 00:20:16,600 --> 00:20:19,512 The cops are like butchers. Always got their thumbs on the scales. 304 00:20:19,720 --> 00:20:21,517 But good luck arguing that in court. 305 00:20:22,920 --> 00:20:24,319 Let me get down to brass tacks. 306 00:20:24,520 --> 00:20:26,158 I'm gonna get you a second phone call. 307 00:20:26,360 --> 00:20:28,271 You're gonna call your mommy or your daddy... 308 00:20:28,480 --> 00:20:30,755 ...or your parish priest or your Boy Scout leader... 309 00:20:30,960 --> 00:20:33,952 ...and they're gonna deliver me a cheque for $4650. 310 00:20:34,160 --> 00:20:36,674 I'm gonna write that down on the back of my business card. 311 00:20:36,880 --> 00:20:39,314 Four-six-five-zero. Okay? 312 00:20:39,520 --> 00:20:43,479 And I need that in a cashier's cheque or a money order, doesn't matter. 313 00:20:43,680 --> 00:20:46,035 Actually, I want it in a money order. 314 00:20:46,240 --> 00:20:48,879 And make it out to "Ice Station Zebra Associates." 315 00:20:49,080 --> 00:20:51,435 That's my loan-out. It's totally legit. 316 00:20:51,640 --> 00:20:53,596 It's done just for tax purposes. 317 00:20:53,800 --> 00:20:56,234 And after that, we can discuss Visa or MasterCard... 318 00:20:56,440 --> 00:21:00,149 ...but definitely not American Express, so don't even ask. All right? 319 00:21:00,360 --> 00:21:01,349 Any questions? 320 00:21:04,280 --> 00:21:06,077 You're gonna get me off, right? 321 00:21:07,120 --> 00:21:10,749 What do I look like, your high-school girlfriend? Five fingers, no waiting? 322 00:21:11,360 --> 00:21:14,477 That's a joke, Brandon. Lighten up. 323 00:21:15,000 --> 00:21:18,310 Son, I promise you this. 324 00:21:18,520 --> 00:21:21,512 I will give you the best criminal defence... 325 00:21:21,720 --> 00:21:23,039 ...that money can buy. 326 00:21:24,920 --> 00:21:26,956 Yeah, but, Francesca, I took these already. 327 00:21:27,160 --> 00:21:28,798 Didn't I take these already? 328 00:21:29,000 --> 00:21:31,833 It's on your head. You're not supposed to double up on vitamin A. 329 00:21:32,040 --> 00:21:33,837 It's bad for the liver. 330 00:21:35,360 --> 00:21:37,396 Okay, who's next? 331 00:21:37,600 --> 00:21:39,750 Did him. I did him. 332 00:21:39,960 --> 00:21:42,110 That one went public defender. Thanks for nothing. 333 00:21:42,320 --> 00:21:45,278 What happened to my masturbator? You got me all turned around. 334 00:21:45,800 --> 00:21:47,279 Hang on. I'll get back to you. 335 00:21:48,520 --> 00:21:52,035 I sense you're discussing my client. Anything you care to share with me? 336 00:21:52,240 --> 00:21:54,754 Sure. Your commercials? They suck ass. 337 00:21:55,440 --> 00:21:57,954 I've seen better acting in an epileptic whorehouse. 338 00:21:58,160 --> 00:21:59,832 Is that like the one your mom works at? 339 00:22:00,040 --> 00:22:02,713 Is she still offering the two-for-one discount? 340 00:22:02,920 --> 00:22:05,673 DEA, huh? For a street bust. 341 00:22:05,880 --> 00:22:08,872 Now, what would two feds want with that little twerp? 342 00:22:22,400 --> 00:22:24,277 Sooner or later, this was gonna happen. 343 00:22:24,480 --> 00:22:26,710 You want your exponential growth... 344 00:22:26,920 --> 00:22:28,876 ...guys are gonna get busted. Simple as that. 345 00:22:29,080 --> 00:22:31,878 How about we get him a real attorney? What the hell is this? 346 00:22:32,080 --> 00:22:33,672 This is who he hires? 347 00:22:33,880 --> 00:22:36,758 What? Are you kidding me? This is the guy you want. 348 00:22:38,120 --> 00:22:39,678 This is the guy I'd hire. 349 00:22:40,440 --> 00:22:41,759 It's the guy you'd hire. 350 00:22:41,960 --> 00:22:43,234 Look, you remember Emilio? 351 00:22:43,680 --> 00:22:46,433 Okay, this dude got Emilio off, like, twice. Okay? 352 00:22:46,640 --> 00:22:50,997 Both times, they had him dead to rights, yo. And then, poof. 353 00:22:51,200 --> 00:22:52,315 Dude is like Houdini. 354 00:22:52,520 --> 00:22:54,238 Seriously, when the going gets tough... 355 00:22:54,440 --> 00:22:56,192 ...you don't want a criminal lawyer. 356 00:22:56,400 --> 00:22:59,597 You want a "criminal" lawyer. 357 00:22:59,800 --> 00:23:01,518 Know what I'm saying? 358 00:23:03,040 --> 00:23:05,076 Look, we're in good shape, Mr. White. 359 00:23:05,280 --> 00:23:07,430 Badger is way too loyal to roll. 360 00:23:07,640 --> 00:23:09,517 Plus, he's scared shitless of me, all right. 361 00:23:09,720 --> 00:23:13,838 We pay four large. Cost of business. Take it out of his payroll. 362 00:23:14,040 --> 00:23:15,712 And it's only his first dealing rap... 363 00:23:15,920 --> 00:23:18,388 ...so, worst-case scenario, you know, they plead him out. 364 00:23:18,600 --> 00:23:21,990 He does five months picking up litter in an orange jump suit. 365 00:23:23,160 --> 00:23:26,948 So who goes inside? I don't need them seeing my face. 366 00:23:27,160 --> 00:23:29,594 Well, I don't need them seeing my face. 367 00:23:29,800 --> 00:23:32,758 Why not? You look like his typical clientele. 368 00:23:32,960 --> 00:23:34,359 Dick. 369 00:23:34,560 --> 00:23:35,993 Fine. 370 00:23:36,560 --> 00:23:39,074 We'll flip for it, all right? Call it. 371 00:23:40,600 --> 00:23:42,158 Heads. 372 00:23:54,480 --> 00:23:57,677 Mayhew? Mr. Mayhew? 373 00:24:10,600 --> 00:24:12,875 Mr. Mayhew. 374 00:24:13,080 --> 00:24:15,913 Nice of you to come down. Please. 375 00:24:16,240 --> 00:24:17,309 Look at you. 376 00:24:17,720 --> 00:24:21,349 Should I call the FBI and tell them I found D.B. Cooper? 377 00:24:21,720 --> 00:24:22,675 Joking. 378 00:24:22,880 --> 00:24:24,871 I-- Please, come on. 379 00:24:25,080 --> 00:24:26,798 Come on. Please. 380 00:24:27,000 --> 00:24:28,718 Hello. 381 00:24:29,120 --> 00:24:31,953 Saul Goodman. Please sit. 382 00:24:34,480 --> 00:24:39,110 So it's a shame that we have to meet under these circumstances. 383 00:24:43,320 --> 00:24:46,153 I believe you have something for me? 384 00:24:46,480 --> 00:24:48,391 Oh, yes. 385 00:24:50,920 --> 00:24:55,072 -Mayhew. Is that Irish or English? -Irish. 386 00:24:55,280 --> 00:24:57,999 Faith and begorra. A fellow potato-eater. 387 00:24:59,160 --> 00:25:00,479 My real name is McGill. 388 00:25:01,080 --> 00:25:02,798 The Jew thing I just do for the homeboys. 389 00:25:03,000 --> 00:25:06,879 They all want a pipe-hitting member of the tribe, so to speak. 390 00:25:07,440 --> 00:25:10,193 I digress. Good things are happening. 391 00:25:10,400 --> 00:25:14,075 Fact is, your nephew is gonna get out in no time. 392 00:25:14,280 --> 00:25:15,838 That's wonderful, yeah. 393 00:25:16,040 --> 00:25:18,315 There's still a few details to be ironed out... 394 00:25:18,520 --> 00:25:20,397 ...but now that the DEA is involved... 395 00:25:20,840 --> 00:25:24,150 ...I think he's looking at time served, then probation. 396 00:25:24,360 --> 00:25:27,591 So leave your number with Francesca, and we'll be in touch. 397 00:25:27,800 --> 00:25:29,358 -Excuse me, the DEA? -Yeah. 398 00:25:29,560 --> 00:25:32,996 That's the Drug Enforcement Administration. The feds. 399 00:25:35,640 --> 00:25:37,995 I hope that I'm not the breaker of bad news... 400 00:25:38,200 --> 00:25:41,590 ...but your nephew got mixed up with some pretty nasty customers. 401 00:25:41,800 --> 00:25:42,755 I understand that. 402 00:25:42,960 --> 00:25:44,598 What does that have to do with the DEA? 403 00:25:44,800 --> 00:25:46,233 They're after some mystery man... 404 00:25:46,440 --> 00:25:48,795 ...some heavy-hitter that goes by the name Heisenberg. 405 00:25:49,000 --> 00:25:51,309 They want this guy like the axe wants the turkey. 406 00:25:51,520 --> 00:25:53,351 Seems young Brandon may have information... 407 00:25:53,560 --> 00:25:55,312 ...that could lead to his arrest. 408 00:25:55,840 --> 00:25:57,751 Jesus, cheer up. This is good news. 409 00:25:57,960 --> 00:26:00,394 I mean, Brandon fell head-first into the doo-doo pile... 410 00:26:00,600 --> 00:26:02,477 ...and came up smelling like Paco Rabanne. 411 00:26:03,560 --> 00:26:06,632 Wait, wait. Look, I just.... I think.... 412 00:26:06,840 --> 00:26:11,755 I just think that we should review our options. 413 00:26:11,960 --> 00:26:13,313 Options? 414 00:26:13,520 --> 00:26:15,431 I'm gonna tell you what your options are. 415 00:26:15,640 --> 00:26:19,076 You got a grand total of two. Option A: Brandon takes the deal. 416 00:26:19,280 --> 00:26:21,350 Option B: Brandon goes up to the penitentiary... 417 00:26:21,560 --> 00:26:24,074 ...and gets his rectum resized about yay big. 418 00:26:24,280 --> 00:26:27,750 Look, look. What about reprisals? 419 00:26:27,960 --> 00:26:29,678 I mean, if Badger-- 420 00:26:29,880 --> 00:26:35,113 If Brandon informs on this Heisenberg.... 421 00:26:35,600 --> 00:26:37,192 I mean, what if, God forbid... 422 00:26:37,400 --> 00:26:41,996 ...that they decide to take revenge? 423 00:26:42,200 --> 00:26:43,918 What have you been telling him? 424 00:26:44,120 --> 00:26:47,396 The kid keeps spouting off about, "If I talk, they'll kill me." 425 00:26:47,600 --> 00:26:50,398 Right now, he's the only thing holding up this deal. 426 00:26:51,320 --> 00:26:54,118 -Good. -No, that's not good. That's terrible. 427 00:26:54,320 --> 00:26:57,278 Trust me, sir, your nephew won't last in prison two weeks. 428 00:26:57,480 --> 00:27:00,040 You let him take his chances on the outside. 429 00:27:00,240 --> 00:27:02,117 Maybe I can work in some witness protection. 430 00:27:02,320 --> 00:27:05,835 No, look, look. These are vicious, desperate people. 431 00:27:06,040 --> 00:27:10,795 I've been told that one of them killed another man... 432 00:27:11,000 --> 00:27:14,310 ...by crushing his head with an ATM machine. 433 00:27:15,480 --> 00:27:17,835 People love to take credit for the fun ones. 434 00:27:18,040 --> 00:27:21,350 The guy who got his head smooshed used to be a client of mine. 435 00:27:21,560 --> 00:27:24,028 His wife killed him, all right? It was open and shut. 436 00:27:24,240 --> 00:27:26,629 Trust me, you folks have nothing to worry about, okay? 437 00:27:26,840 --> 00:27:30,037 I'm gonna set your nephew straight, get him singing like a canary... 438 00:27:30,240 --> 00:27:32,549 ...all's right with the world. 439 00:27:34,560 --> 00:27:36,596 Ten thousand dollars. 440 00:27:49,720 --> 00:27:52,393 Ten thousand, cash to you. 441 00:27:53,560 --> 00:27:57,075 I'm not saying to throw the case. 442 00:27:57,280 --> 00:28:02,149 Just no talking to the DEA. 443 00:28:03,160 --> 00:28:05,355 Are you saying what I think you're saying? 444 00:28:06,120 --> 00:28:07,439 Yes. 445 00:28:08,280 --> 00:28:09,998 What's it going to be? 446 00:28:12,400 --> 00:28:14,630 What, dude wouldn't take a bribe? 447 00:28:15,040 --> 00:28:17,679 That dude in there? Saul Goodman we're talking about? 448 00:28:17,880 --> 00:28:19,472 Yeah. "Morally outraged," he said. 449 00:28:19,680 --> 00:28:21,033 Threatened to call the police. 450 00:28:21,240 --> 00:28:25,995 -Wait, and Badger is gonna spill? -Like the Exxon Valdez. 451 00:28:27,000 --> 00:28:28,991 So, what do we do about it? 452 00:28:39,240 --> 00:28:41,196 Hey, Francesca, how about I follow you home? 453 00:28:41,400 --> 00:28:42,389 No. 454 00:28:42,600 --> 00:28:44,192 For safety. 455 00:28:44,400 --> 00:28:45,879 What? 456 00:28:47,600 --> 00:28:50,433 God, you are killing me with that booty. 457 00:29:02,600 --> 00:29:05,034 Talk to me. Come on, talk to me, guys, huh? 458 00:29:05,240 --> 00:29:08,710 Come on, just tell me what you want. Jesus! 459 00:29:09,920 --> 00:29:11,911 Oh, no, no, no! 460 00:29:12,120 --> 00:29:14,918 No, it wasn't me. It was Ignacio. He's the one. 461 00:29:15,120 --> 00:29:17,759 Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. 462 00:29:20,520 --> 00:29:22,317 Shut up, dude. 463 00:29:22,760 --> 00:29:25,752 Shut up, all right? Just speak English. 464 00:29:25,960 --> 00:29:28,713 Lalo didn't send you? No Lalo? 465 00:29:29,240 --> 00:29:32,312 -Who? -Oh, thank God! Oh, Christ! 466 00:29:32,520 --> 00:29:34,954 Oh, I thought.... 467 00:29:35,920 --> 00:29:37,990 What can I do for you gentlemen? 468 00:29:38,200 --> 00:29:40,509 Anything. Just tell me what you need. 469 00:29:40,720 --> 00:29:44,633 This afternoon, an associate of ours offered you $10,000. 470 00:29:44,840 --> 00:29:46,319 You should have taken it. 471 00:29:46,520 --> 00:29:49,478 Wait a minute. This is in regards to what's-his-name? 472 00:29:49,680 --> 00:29:51,989 Badger! Brandon Mayhew. 473 00:29:52,360 --> 00:29:54,590 The uncle. That was your guy? 474 00:29:55,760 --> 00:29:58,399 No offence, but I don't take bribes from strangers, you know? 475 00:29:58,600 --> 00:30:00,830 Better safe than sorry. That's my motto. 476 00:30:01,040 --> 00:30:05,272 -But I'll take your money! Sure! -No, that offer has expired, yo. 477 00:30:05,480 --> 00:30:09,234 It was kind of low anyways. But okay, okay, I'll take it. 478 00:30:09,440 --> 00:30:11,078 Just tell me what you need, all right? 479 00:30:11,280 --> 00:30:13,271 I'm easy. I'm gonna keep a happy thought... 480 00:30:13,480 --> 00:30:15,675 ...and assume this is just a negotiating tactic. 481 00:30:15,880 --> 00:30:18,792 All right, listen to me very carefully. 482 00:30:19,000 --> 00:30:20,797 You are going to give Badger Mayhew... 483 00:30:21,000 --> 00:30:23,992 ...the best legal representation ever. 484 00:30:24,200 --> 00:30:26,350 But no deals with the DEA. 485 00:30:26,560 --> 00:30:30,075 All right? Badger will not identify anyone to anybody. 486 00:30:30,280 --> 00:30:32,714 If he does, you're dead. 487 00:30:34,680 --> 00:30:36,955 Why don't you just kill Badger? 488 00:30:39,840 --> 00:30:42,513 I mean, follow me, but if a mosquito is buzzing around you... 489 00:30:42,720 --> 00:30:45,792 ...and it bites you on the ass, you don't go gunning for the attorney. 490 00:30:46,000 --> 00:30:49,276 You go grab a fly swatter. I mean, so to speak. 491 00:30:49,680 --> 00:30:52,717 I mean, all due respect, but do I have to spell this out for you? 492 00:30:53,280 --> 00:30:56,192 -We're not killing Badger, yo! -Then you got real problems, okay. 493 00:30:56,400 --> 00:30:58,311 Because the DEA will come down on your boy... 494 00:30:58,520 --> 00:31:00,351 ...like a proverbial ton of bricks. 495 00:31:00,560 --> 00:31:02,551 I don't think I'm going out on a limb here... 496 00:31:02,760 --> 00:31:04,478 ...but, hey, he's not gonna like prison. 497 00:31:04,680 --> 00:31:08,992 He's gonna sing like Celine Dion regardless of what you do to me. 498 00:31:14,360 --> 00:31:15,588 Mr. Mayhew? 499 00:31:18,200 --> 00:31:21,670 I recognise your cough. Take that mask off, you know. Get some air. 500 00:31:22,040 --> 00:31:23,473 Go on. 501 00:31:30,360 --> 00:31:31,918 -God. -Take it easy. 502 00:31:32,120 --> 00:31:34,634 Breathe in, breathe out. 503 00:31:34,840 --> 00:31:38,549 All right. I'm gonna stand up, all right? Because I got bad knees. 504 00:31:39,280 --> 00:31:41,032 That's better. 505 00:31:41,760 --> 00:31:45,196 Okay, now listen. The three of us are gonna work this out. 506 00:31:45,400 --> 00:31:46,833 Yeah? How? 507 00:31:47,080 --> 00:31:49,674 First thing, you'll put a dollar in my pocket, both of you. 508 00:31:52,400 --> 00:31:54,470 You want attorney-client privilege, don't you? 509 00:31:54,680 --> 00:31:57,592 So that everything you say is strictly between us. 510 00:31:58,800 --> 00:32:00,552 I mean it. Put a dollar in my pocket. 511 00:32:00,760 --> 00:32:02,318 Come on, make it official. 512 00:32:03,280 --> 00:32:04,952 Come on, do it. 513 00:32:06,160 --> 00:32:08,833 That's it, come on. Just a dollar. 514 00:32:12,880 --> 00:32:16,395 All right, now you, ski bum. Come on. Give with the dollar. 515 00:32:17,040 --> 00:32:18,029 -Go on. -Be smart. 516 00:32:18,240 --> 00:32:19,639 What? 517 00:32:23,160 --> 00:32:24,878 -All I got is a five. -I'll take a five. 518 00:32:25,080 --> 00:32:28,516 Come on, already. Come on. Be cool. 519 00:32:30,760 --> 00:32:32,751 Okay, you're now both officially represented... 520 00:32:32,960 --> 00:32:34,473 ...by Saul Goodman and Associates. 521 00:32:34,680 --> 00:32:38,878 Your secrets are safe with me under threat of disbarment. All right? 522 00:32:39,280 --> 00:32:42,431 Take the ski mask off. I feel like I'm talking to the Weather Underground. 523 00:32:44,280 --> 00:32:46,157 Just do it. 524 00:32:50,600 --> 00:32:53,831 Okay, so if a prison shanking is completely off the table.... 525 00:32:54,040 --> 00:32:55,234 And we're sure of that? 526 00:32:57,760 --> 00:32:59,193 No shanking! 527 00:33:01,120 --> 00:33:02,553 All right, all right. 528 00:33:03,160 --> 00:33:07,392 The way I see it is somebody is going to prison. 529 00:33:11,160 --> 00:33:12,957 It's just a matter of who. 530 00:33:14,360 --> 00:33:17,477 All right. Lame-ass TV ads aside... 531 00:33:17,680 --> 00:33:21,036 ...your lawyer here, he cooked you up a pretty killer deal. 532 00:33:21,240 --> 00:33:22,434 Time served, no probation. 533 00:33:22,640 --> 00:33:25,837 It's pretty slick. Couldn't believe the judge went for it. 534 00:33:26,720 --> 00:33:28,995 Don't get cocky. You ain't home free yet. 535 00:33:29,200 --> 00:33:31,156 You don't give us the name of your supplier... 536 00:33:31,360 --> 00:33:34,432 -...you're going nowhere. -The tough guy act is unnecessary. 537 00:33:34,640 --> 00:33:36,835 This young man is cooperating fully. 538 00:33:37,040 --> 00:33:39,838 Is that right? Yeah, you cooperating? 539 00:33:43,640 --> 00:33:46,393 Okay, let's start with a name. 540 00:33:48,760 --> 00:33:50,751 He just goes by Heisenberg. 541 00:33:51,280 --> 00:33:52,235 Heisenberg, huh? 542 00:33:53,560 --> 00:33:54,959 How old is this Heisenberg? 543 00:33:55,640 --> 00:33:59,269 Old. Like 50 or 70 or something. 544 00:33:59,480 --> 00:34:01,516 -Height? -Average, I guess. 545 00:34:01,720 --> 00:34:03,517 Medium height, medium weight. 546 00:34:03,720 --> 00:34:06,598 -What colour hair? -No hair. 547 00:34:06,800 --> 00:34:08,358 Dude is balder than you. 548 00:34:10,480 --> 00:34:12,835 1963, James Edward Kilkelly... 549 00:34:13,040 --> 00:34:15,429 ...is convicted of stealing a vending machine. 550 00:34:15,640 --> 00:34:18,313 1975, breaking and entering. 551 00:34:18,520 --> 00:34:21,034 1982, grand theft auto. 552 00:34:21,240 --> 00:34:23,470 1984, armed robbery. 553 00:34:23,680 --> 00:34:27,832 1987, 1992. You get the idea. And here he is today. 554 00:34:28,040 --> 00:34:29,837 Better known as Jimmy In-'N-Out. 555 00:34:30,040 --> 00:34:35,319 City, state and federal, he's spent 44 of the last 58 years inside. 556 00:34:36,280 --> 00:34:38,635 Entire life behind bars. 557 00:34:39,120 --> 00:34:41,270 Jimmy provides a very special service. 558 00:34:41,480 --> 00:34:44,199 For a price, Jimmy will go to prison for you. 559 00:34:45,160 --> 00:34:48,709 On purpose? The guy goes to prison on purpose? 560 00:34:49,600 --> 00:34:51,431 He's actually more comfortable inside. 561 00:34:51,640 --> 00:34:53,949 The outside world hasn't been too kind to him. 562 00:34:55,920 --> 00:34:57,831 Sometime during the Clinton administration... 563 00:34:58,040 --> 00:35:01,999 ...Jimmy figured out how he could use his talents to turn a profit. 564 00:35:06,320 --> 00:35:10,916 -So when does all this happen? -It's already happening. 565 00:35:11,120 --> 00:35:12,348 The buy is set for tomorrow. 566 00:35:12,560 --> 00:35:15,120 Cops bust Jimmy, Badger gets out, everybody's happy... 567 00:35:15,320 --> 00:35:18,198 ...and all it's gonna cost you is 80 thousand and one pound... 568 00:35:18,400 --> 00:35:19,833 ...of your finest meth. 569 00:35:24,280 --> 00:35:27,955 Eighty thousand dollars for eight years of his life, huh? 570 00:35:28,160 --> 00:35:30,276 First of all, he's not gonna do eight years. 571 00:35:30,480 --> 00:35:32,198 I'll represent him, and I guarantee... 572 00:35:32,400 --> 00:35:35,756 ...there's gonna be some unexpected problems with the prosecution's case. 573 00:35:35,960 --> 00:35:38,474 Secondly, he gets 30. Fifty goes to me. 574 00:35:38,680 --> 00:35:41,592 -You get 50? For what? -For facilitating. 575 00:35:41,800 --> 00:35:44,360 Who's taking a bigger risk here? He likes prison. 576 00:35:44,560 --> 00:35:46,471 You did bring the cash, didn't you? 577 00:35:46,680 --> 00:35:49,638 Look, if this option is too expensive... 578 00:35:49,840 --> 00:35:53,116 ...you can still always...Badger in the chow line. 579 00:36:10,680 --> 00:36:12,671 Conscience gets expensive, doesn't it? 580 00:36:29,400 --> 00:36:31,789 All right. There's our boy. 581 00:36:32,920 --> 00:36:35,115 Right on time. 582 00:36:51,120 --> 00:36:53,998 -Go back. -What? All right, all right, all right. 583 00:37:06,360 --> 00:37:09,830 So, what do you think? They see us? 584 00:37:10,240 --> 00:37:12,037 No, man, I think we're good. 585 00:37:17,240 --> 00:37:19,231 Badger looks like he's gonna throw up. 586 00:37:19,640 --> 00:37:21,039 Give me those back. 587 00:37:21,240 --> 00:37:23,117 Just give them to me. 588 00:37:23,760 --> 00:37:25,478 Oh, no. 589 00:37:26,040 --> 00:37:27,189 Where the hell is Jimmy? 590 00:37:27,400 --> 00:37:29,311 Should've been here 10 minutes ago. 591 00:37:29,520 --> 00:37:34,036 You think Jimmy is actually for real? A guy who wants to be in prison? 592 00:37:34,600 --> 00:37:36,511 There's more than one kind of prison. 593 00:37:36,720 --> 00:37:38,472 What the hell is that supposed to mean? 594 00:37:38,680 --> 00:37:41,035 There he is-- Wait a minute. 595 00:37:41,240 --> 00:37:44,630 -Oh, no, no, no. -What? What? Let me see. 596 00:37:46,120 --> 00:37:48,236 -Who the hell is that? -I don't know. 597 00:37:51,800 --> 00:37:54,633 Mr. Heisenberg, I presume. 598 00:37:55,640 --> 00:37:57,232 Time to move? 599 00:37:57,520 --> 00:37:59,476 Not till we see the exchange. 600 00:38:02,200 --> 00:38:05,078 No, no. Oh, shit! 601 00:38:05,280 --> 00:38:08,238 -What? -Now he shows. 602 00:38:11,600 --> 00:38:13,431 Okay, let's do this. 603 00:38:17,440 --> 00:38:18,714 No, no. 604 00:38:18,920 --> 00:38:21,354 Oh, my God. Jimmy is on the wrong bench. Crap! 605 00:38:21,560 --> 00:38:23,551 We're screwed! 606 00:38:23,760 --> 00:38:25,079 What are you doing? 607 00:38:25,280 --> 00:38:27,316 Hey, what are you doing? 608 00:38:31,240 --> 00:38:33,037 I don't get it. What's the holdup? 609 00:38:43,320 --> 00:38:44,548 Where's the stuff, man? 610 00:38:44,760 --> 00:38:46,796 -Where are we going? -Just shut up. 611 00:38:52,440 --> 00:38:53,589 Get out. Go stop him. 612 00:38:53,800 --> 00:38:56,109 The DEA is right there. If they see me, we're screwed. 613 00:38:56,320 --> 00:38:57,753 Get out. I'll do something. 614 00:38:57,960 --> 00:38:59,871 -What? -Just go! 615 00:39:12,280 --> 00:39:14,316 Hank, I thought that was you. 616 00:39:14,520 --> 00:39:16,033 Schrader, I'm blocked. 617 00:39:16,240 --> 00:39:18,879 -Walt, not a good time. -How you doing? You feeling okay? 618 00:39:19,080 --> 00:39:20,035 Schrader, I'm blocked. 619 00:39:20,720 --> 00:39:22,631 We're working. You gotta get out of here. 620 00:39:22,840 --> 00:39:26,037 -Working? Oh, like DEA working? -Schrader, we're missing it. Schrader. 621 00:39:26,240 --> 00:39:28,196 Is something going down? 622 00:39:30,360 --> 00:39:32,794 Wrong guy, wrong guy. Other bench. 623 00:39:39,320 --> 00:39:40,389 Walt, Walt. 624 00:39:40,600 --> 00:39:42,636 -Walter, move your ass now. -Okay. 625 00:39:42,840 --> 00:39:44,558 Listen, I'll just go, leave you alone. 626 00:39:44,760 --> 00:39:47,433 -We'll talk about it later. Just floor it. -Should I back up? 627 00:39:47,640 --> 00:39:48,993 -Go that way. -Forward is better? 628 00:39:49,200 --> 00:39:50,952 I'll be out of the way there. Okay, okay. 629 00:39:51,160 --> 00:39:53,515 I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry. 630 00:39:53,720 --> 00:39:56,188 -I'll leave you alone. -We'll talk later. Just go. 631 00:39:56,920 --> 00:39:59,673 Where'd he go? Where the hell did he go? 632 00:40:01,560 --> 00:40:04,677 Oh, wait. Wait, wait, wait. Got him. 633 00:40:11,640 --> 00:40:13,915 -Looks like it's going down. -Take him. 634 00:40:21,600 --> 00:40:24,478 Freeze! Hey, right there. Don't move. 635 00:40:26,800 --> 00:40:28,153 Come on, let's get him up. 636 00:40:37,560 --> 00:40:39,152 Jesus! 637 00:40:40,120 --> 00:40:41,872 I think they bought it. 638 00:40:45,480 --> 00:40:46,469 Absolutely. 639 00:40:46,680 --> 00:40:49,911 Textbook bust, sir. Yes, sir. 640 00:40:50,120 --> 00:40:52,554 Looks like we got a full pound of the blue stuff. 641 00:40:52,760 --> 00:40:57,311 Oh, and Heisenberg's real name? James Kilkelly. 642 00:40:58,560 --> 00:41:02,473 Thank you. Thank you very much. It was my pleasure. 643 00:41:28,120 --> 00:41:29,394 Hey. 644 00:41:30,360 --> 00:41:32,749 You weren't home, so I let the delivery guys in. 645 00:41:32,960 --> 00:41:36,236 -I hope that's okay. -Absolutely. 646 00:41:45,240 --> 00:41:47,310 So you bought a bed. 647 00:41:48,720 --> 00:41:49,789 Yeah. 648 00:41:50,360 --> 00:41:51,998 What is that, a king? 649 00:41:54,400 --> 00:41:55,913 Pillow top? 650 00:42:30,640 --> 00:42:34,394 Oh, my God. You really are a chemistry teacher. 651 00:42:39,160 --> 00:42:40,593 You mind? 652 00:42:44,520 --> 00:42:46,636 I was terrible at chemistry. 653 00:42:46,840 --> 00:42:49,354 I'm more of a humanities guy. 654 00:42:49,560 --> 00:42:52,028 -How did you find me? -We should talk about that. 655 00:42:52,240 --> 00:42:56,392 It should be much, much harder for people to track you down. 656 00:42:56,600 --> 00:42:58,158 My Pl charged me for three hours... 657 00:42:58,360 --> 00:43:01,193 ...so I seriously doubt it took him more than one. 658 00:43:04,000 --> 00:43:06,992 So this is, what, blackmail? 659 00:43:07,200 --> 00:43:08,838 Walter, I'm your lawyer. 660 00:43:09,040 --> 00:43:13,272 Anything you say to me is totally privileged. 661 00:43:13,480 --> 00:43:15,914 I'm not in the shakedown racket. 662 00:43:16,120 --> 00:43:18,429 I'm a lawyer. Even drug dealers need lawyers, right? 663 00:43:18,640 --> 00:43:21,632 Especially drug dealers. 664 00:43:22,040 --> 00:43:25,919 So, what, you're just doing this out of the kindness of your heart? 665 00:43:26,440 --> 00:43:29,591 Come on. Have you seen my hourly rate? 666 00:43:30,840 --> 00:43:32,717 By the way, where do you keep the money? 667 00:43:32,920 --> 00:43:37,038 Is it in your mattress? Is it in a jelly jar buried in the side yard? 668 00:43:37,240 --> 00:43:40,073 This kid Mayhew may be the first of your guys to get picked up... 669 00:43:40,280 --> 00:43:41,508 ...but he won't be the last. 670 00:43:41,720 --> 00:43:45,110 And if I can find you, how far behind can the cops be? 671 00:43:45,320 --> 00:43:46,673 I don't understand. 672 00:43:46,880 --> 00:43:49,633 What exactly are you offering to do for me? 673 00:43:51,080 --> 00:43:53,992 What did Tom Hagen do for Vito Corleone? 674 00:43:54,400 --> 00:43:57,358 I'm no Vito Corleone. 675 00:43:57,560 --> 00:44:00,199 No shit. Right now, you're Fredo. 676 00:44:00,400 --> 00:44:01,833 But with some sound advice... 677 00:44:02,040 --> 00:44:04,315 ...and the proper introductions, who knows? 678 00:44:04,520 --> 00:44:06,397 I'll tell you, you've got the right product. 679 00:44:06,600 --> 00:44:09,239 Anything that gets the DEA's panties in this big a bunch... 680 00:44:09,440 --> 00:44:11,032 ...you're on to something special. 681 00:44:11,240 --> 00:44:15,438 And I would like to be a small and silent part of it. 682 00:44:17,920 --> 00:44:18,909 Food for thought, yeah? 683 00:44:23,920 --> 00:44:28,391 So if you wanna make more money and keep the money that you make... 684 00:44:29,640 --> 00:44:31,596 ...better call Saul! Category:Subtitles Category:Season 2 Subtitles